


The Tour Manager

by krazikrys



Series: Tour Manager [1]
Category: Backstreet Boys
Genre: Bisexual Female Character, Cunnilingus, F/M, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Kitchen Sex, Oral Sex, Religious Discussion, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-02
Updated: 2019-05-02
Packaged: 2020-02-15 22:22:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18678517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/krazikrys/pseuds/krazikrys
Summary: The Backstreet Boys have hired a new tour manager for their tour. The only problem is that Brian can't stand her, or is there something more?





	The Tour Manager

**Author's Note:**

> Don't know them. Never met them. Love messing with them though!

I sat on the floor of Brian’s apartment. The five members that made up the Backstreet Boys were fanned out around the room. We were going over the final set list, timings, and costume changes for the tour. Being their tour manager, I had to know what they wanted otherwise it wouldn’t get done the way it was supposed to. I glanced over at Nick, who was also on the floor with me. He stared at the paper in front of him. AJ stood by the window and looked out, not bothering to look at the page in his hand. Howie and Kevin had their heads together at the small dining room table. And Brian sat on the couch, staring at me. I could almost read the contempt in Brian’s eyes.

It had started simply enough six months ago when they had hired me as they started contemplating the tour. Everyone was on board with hiring me, except Brian. Apparently, the fact that I was bisexual and made no attempt to hide that fact, annoyed him. I think the fact that he was recently separated also played into the picture at the time, but I didn’t think too much about that.

I raised my eyes to meet his and stared him down. “Got a problem, Littrell?” I asked. Nick glanced sideways at me.

“Just thinking,” Brian commented.

“Tell me it’s about how fast you can get naked in that first costume change so I can figure out the timings.” AJ snorted behind Brian, still staring out the window, but obviously now paying attention to what was going on.

Brian continued to stare at me. “Not that,” he replied. “Just about you.”

I raised an eyebrow, thinking about where this might be leading. “What about me?”

He shrugged and broke eye contact, glancing over at the table with Howie and Kevin. “Just your salvation.”

I tipped my head and stood up, feeling the need to move. “Casting stones, are we, sinner?” I slowly walked towards him. He turned back to look at me.

Looking up at me as I advanced on him, he said, “You know you’re gonna burn in hell, right?”

I giggled. “Right behind you…” I paused, considering my next move. “Adulterer,” I added, turning away.

I should have watched his reaction because then I would’ve known when he was coming. My first indication that he was upset was when I was pushed face first towards the laminate floor. Thankfully I was able to catch myself before my chin hit the floor. “How dare you!” he growled at me. I heard the chairs from the table scrape the floor and heard the four guys in the room scrambled to grab at Brian. 

As they managed to pull him off of me, I rolled over and sat up. “Truth hurts?” I asked. Nick, Kevin, and AJ wrangled Brian to the couch while Howie went to me to check if I was okay. “I’m fine, Howie,” I told him. “He’s done worse.” There was truth to that. The first time he had tackled me, I split my lip open. He backpeddled so quick when he saw the blood dripping from my mouth. But since then he would push my buttons or at least try to get a rise out of me. I’d dealt with worse than him, so I knew exactly what he was playing at and never gave in to him. I, on the other hand, knew exactly how far to push him to get him riled. Most of the time he kept his hands to himself, but obviously, he still had a temper.

Kevin was the first to speak once Brian was settled back on the couch and I was sitting up on the floor. “Okay, you two. This has gone on long enough.” He stood and looked at me and then turned towards Brian. I watched as he took a few deep breaths before addressing us. “Tee, your resume is too deep for us to possibly think of letting you go. And besides, you’d probably have us for wrongful termination.”

I smiled at him. “In a heartbeat, Kev.”

He turned to regard Brian. “And do you realize how many lawsuits we have had to avoid because of your stupid behavior?” Brian glared at his cousin.

“Seriously, Bri,” Howie added. “She could’ve raked you over the coals a dozen times already for what you’ve said and done.”

Brian said nothing. His eyes eventually wandered to me and stayed there. I tucked my legs up underneath me and just waited.

“This ends, today,” Kevin said with finality. “We have to get this done and you two are going to have to figure out how to work together for the next year or so.” Brian and I both turned to look at Kevin. “You have one hour to figure this out, or we figure out an alternative.” Kevin waved his hands at the rest of the guys. “Come on. Let’s give them their time.”

Nick stood up and looked at me. “We’d better not come back and find blood all over the place.”

I winked at Nick. “It would be his, not mine.”

AJ walked towards me and ran a hand through my short dark hair. “Just keep thinking that,” he said casually. “It’s been your blood I’ve cleaned up a couple of times now.” I glared up at him.

I heard Howie tell Kevin as they closed the door, “Are you sure this is a good idea?” I had to agree with Howie at that point. I wasn’t sure what Kevin was playing at, but with my job on the line, I was ready to make amends, any way possible.

Brian and I let the silence that came from the closed door linger. We stared at each other for a long moment. He finally broke the silence by saying, “I stand by what I said earlier.”

I crossed my arms across my chest and replied, “So do I.” Taking a breath, I ventured to ask, “So why’d you cheat?”

Brian tipped his head and stared at me. “Why do you sleep with women?”

“Not the same thing,” I replied. “Yours was a _choice_.”

He scoffed and shook his head. “At least I’m still not living in sin.” I glared at him. “It’s called repentance.”

I closed my eyes and shook my head. “Um, not living in sin, thank you very much. I broke up with my girlfriend a month after you guys hired me.”

Brian raised an eyebrow. “Why?”

I shrugged. “She couldn’t handle the hours I was keeping. And we weren’t even close to the tour yet.”

“You still claim it.”

I shrugged a second time. “Yeah, so why’d you cheat?” 

“It was a mistake,” he whispered.

“One that you had to participate in,” I told him. He still refused to answer my question, so I asked him something different. “Why do you hate me?”

“I don’t hate you,” he replied.

“Could’ve fooled me.”

He slid forward on the couch and leaned over a bit. “I don’t hate you. I just don’t approve of your lifestyle choices.”

“Again, not a choice,” I told him as I rolled my eyes. “Love is love. I can’t help whom I fall in love with any more than you can.” I leaned back on my hands. “Besides, Jesus spoke about adultery, he didn’t speak about sexuality. Quit living so Orthodox.” 

I stared at him and he stared back. It was kind of unnerving that he barely took his eyes off of me. We sat there and stared at each other for a while. Then something dawned on me. I sat up and looked at him. “I think I know why you keep staring at me.” He blinked. “I look like the woman you cheated on your wife with.” He closed his eyes and bowed his head. “It’s not just my ‘lifestyle’ that disgusts you. I’m a constant reminder of the woman you slept with that ruined your marriage.” I stood up and began walking towards the kitchen, just to put a little distance between us. I didn’t hear him get up from the couch and start to walk behind me.

There was a nudge to my right shoulder right before he pinned my back against the wall. Brian’s mouth was next to my ear as he whispered, “You have no idea how much I can’t stand the fact that we hired you. Yes, you look _exactly_ like her. Every time we’re together I can’t decide whether I want to leave or tear your clothes off.”

I tried to move away from him, but he used his body to hold me there. “And me being with a woman totally threw a wrench in that thought of yours,” I stated.

“You have no idea,” he said. His breath on my neck was turning me on. “So why do you like both? Is there something about men that don’t cut it?”

His lips were dangerously close to my skin. It was making thinking very difficult. “Guys are all out for themselves,” I breathed as his mouth found my neck.

“Really?” he asked, trailing his mouth to my ear.

“Yeah,” I sighed, feeling my body relax against him. “You guys only worry about your own orgasm. Guys don’t understand how a woman’s body works.” His hands finally let up on my shoulders and slid down my body to my waist.

Brian released my neck and looked into my eyes. “You obviously haven’t found the right guy,” he said, his right hand slipping into my pants. I felt his fingers slide against my body. His finger slid between my folds and I gasped. “I told you, leave or take your clothes off.” His moved his finger slightly as I tried to catch my breath. “I think I’m leaning towards the latter.”

I slid my hands around his back as he slowly started thrusting his finger into me. His thumb slid over my clit and I sucked in my breath. “Fuck, Littrell,” I panted as he continued to pleasure me.

His mouth found mine and I leaned into his hand. He just about had me to a breaking point, when he stopped suddenly. I gasped as he pulled his hand away and pulled my tee shirt up over my head. He wrapped his arms around me and spun us around. I followed his steps and walked backward as he led me across the kitchen. I felt him lean me up against something and realized it was his kitchen table. His hands went to the waistband of my pants and in a second he had slid them down to my ankles. His mouth was on mine again as he slowly lifted me up and sat me on the edge of the table. As he leaned me back, his mouth slid down my body. I heard a chair scrape the floor as his mouth came away from my navel. His hands gently pushed my thighs apart before the fingers of both hands began gently prying my folds apart. “So you’ve never had a man pleasure you?” he asked, exposing my clit before blowing.

I inhaled sharply and arched my back before responding, “Not the way the women do.” I swore he glanced up at me and smiled before his tongue touched me, but I wasn’t entirely sure. His tongue circled and flicked my nub several times before I felt two of his long fingers slide into me again. I moaned and grabbed the edges of the table. I was so close, I was shaking. But that was when he stopped completely and slid the chair back a bit. I lay there a moment, riding the wave that hadn’t crested yet before I sat up and glared at him. “What are you playing at?” I growled at him, sitting there naked on his kitchen table.

He locked eyes with me. Then reached into his back pocket and pulled out a square piece of plastic. He held it between his index and middle finger while his other hand undid his jeans. He slowly stood up and slid his jeans and boxers down to his ankles before sitting back down. I watched as he pulled the condom out of the wrapper, flipped it over and then blew into the tip before sliding it on himself. He lifted his hand and crooked one finger at me a few times telling me to go to him. I was so turned on at that moment, it was all I wanted. I slid off the table and walked over to straddle his lap. I slowly slid my way onto his length as he held my hips. “This won’t take long,” he whispered, once I was fully on him. “You said we only care about ourselves. When we’re done, say that again.” 

Slowly, he helped guide my motions on him. He was right, it didn’t take long. I was already so high, that within a minute of me riding him, I was panting and screaming in ecstasy. But he didn’t stop there, he only slowed down a moment to let me catch my breath. He went back again and again. By the time I felt him finally reach his own climax, I had had six in succession. I held onto his shoulders and tipped my head back. “Oh my God, that was amazing!” I said looking back at him before I slowly stood up.

“Bet you’ve never had a girl do that,” he said, as I reached for my clothes and began to put them back on.

“Can’t say I have,” I replied. I watched as he stood up and peeled the condom off of him before pulling his jeans back up and getting himself situated. He walked over and tossed the condom in the trash under the sink. I was pulling my shirt over my head when he walked passed and ran his fingers over the skin on my back. I shivered as I pulled my shirt down and followed him back out into the living room.

He sat down on the couch and I once again sat down the floor opposite him. I stretched my legs out in front of me and crossed my legs at the ankles, leaning back on my hands. “I have no middle ground with you,” he said. “I either can’t be around you or I wanna fuck you sideways.”

I sighed. “So that’s why you’re so angry at me all the time? Because you can’t be around me?”

He shrugged. “In a manner of speaking.”

“What are you gonna do on tour?”

Brian smiled at me. “Find a way to tease you until you jump me on a quick change.”

Shaking my head, I smiled back at him. “Even if we go with velcro, which we will for most of the costumes, there is not enough time.”

“Slave driver.” He tipped his head at me. “I will find a way to drive you wild on tour. Just wait.”

“Go ahead and try it, Littrell.”

He leaned forward towards me and growled, “I’d make you scream again right now, but I know our time is just about up.”

I rolled my eyes and shook my head, just as there was a knock on the door. I stared at him as he literally crawled off the couch towards me. He gently forced me to the ground, his hand sliding up my thigh. “Skirts are so much easier,” he whispered in my ear, pressing his hand against me. “But I know they make your job difficult.” I stared at him as he climbed off of me and headed for the door.

I sat up and tried to control my breathing as I heard the other four men of the group enter and spread out around me. Brian went back to his spot on the couch, presumably, so he could watch me.

“So,” Kevin asked, perching himself on the arm of the couch, “what’s been decided?”

Looking at Kevin, I shrugged. “Brian’s agreed to keep his hands to himself,” I said, stealing a glance at him. “He doesn’t want a lawsuit on his hands.”

Howie chuckled from his spot near the window. “Well, that’s a good thing.”

“So you’ll be able to work together?” Kevin asked.

Brian tipped his head. “I can’t guarantee that she won’t piss me off most of the time, but I’ll be good.” He stared at me, biting his lip.

I knew he was fighting the urge to say something to me. At that moment in time, there was a knot in my stomach. I knew this would likely be the longest and most exhilarating tour I’d ever done. I also knew that at some point, he would drive me so crazy that I’d probably either beg him or make him miss a call. But when that would happen, only time would tell.


End file.
